1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a password lock system, and in particular, to an image password lock system, which can provide the benefits of a novel password input mode without any contact, an efficient anti-theft function and the like.
2. Related Art
For the traditional lock forms, most of locks are unlocked by inputting password manually, contacting with an identification magnetic card or using a handheld key and the like.
To sum up, the locks have the following drawbacks regardless of which forms they are taking:
(1) Unavoidable contact direct or indirect with the locks. Whether the conventional devices are unlocked by inputting password manually, contacting the ‘handheld’ identification with the magnetic card machine or using the ‘handheld’ key, it is inevitable to contact directly or indirectly with the locks by hand, thus increasing the infection risk of the epidemic disease. For people who have documents in hands or are busy with working, they have to leave the related documents or their business aside to enter the password so as to undo the lock, which, in the era where the video technology prevails, is rather inconvenient.
(2) Inconvenient and invalidation-prone password input mode. If the existing digital password is mostly input by keyboard, it becomes rather an obstacle for the limb-handicapped, while if it is input by voice; it is easily invalidated since it may be overheard by others, which are drawbacks for the commonly used and relatively convenient digital and voice passwords.
(3) Deficient anti-theft performance. The commonly used and relatively convenient voice password is easily invalidated since it may be overheard by others while being input by voice; while the digital password is limited by the password length of the number or text input, so it is easy to be decoded through the quick combinational arithmetic on computers by the ill-intentioned people, which results in a deficient anti-theft performance.